1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a developing method and apparatus, and more particularly to a one-component developing method which is capable of providing a stable visible image for fluctuation of a latent image potential, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As seen in an electrophotographic apparatus, an electrostatic recording apparatus and other image formation apparatus, the potential of a latent image has been forced to fluctuate somewhat depending on the environment, the frequency of use of the apparatus, etc. and therefore, it has been necessary to adjust the image density in accordance with said fluctuation. Also, as regards the image density, etc., means is necessary for adjusting it in accordance with the type of an original and the liking of a utilizer. As such adjusting means, use has heretofore been made of a method of correcting the potential of the electrostatic latent image by mechanically varying the stop of an optical system or by varying the intensity of a light source. However, the former has a demerit of higher cost and the latter has a demerit that the light source is limited to a heat generation type light source such as a halogen lamp or the like.